1. Technical Field
The present invention is concerned with a system and method of detecting events, and is suitable particularly for detecting uncommon behaviour of network devices by firewall systems.
2. Related Art
A firewall system controls access to or from a protected network (e.g. a Local Area Network (LAN)). It implements a network access policy by forcing connections to pass through the firewall, where they can be examined and evaluated. If all access to and from the Internet passes through a firewall, the firewall can log accesses and provide valuable statistics about network usage. A firewall, with appropriate alarms that sound when suspicious activity occurs can also provide details on whether the firewall and network are being probed or attacked. Commonly network usage statistics and evidence of probing is logged for a number of reasons. It is essential to know whether the firewall is withstanding probes and attacks, and whether the controls on the firewall are adequate.
Conventional firewall systems make use of high-speed filtering mechanisms, which are used to block datagrams according to predetermined rules. These rules specify lists of services that should be blocked, and are implemented according to a Security Policy. The owner of a private network behind the firewall system typically specifies Security Policies, which reflect a balance between a business need to access certain external services on the one hand, and a need to minimise unauthorised attacks on their internal systems on the other hand. If a packet falls foul of one of the firewall rules and is dropped, ostensibly this fulfils the Security needs of the business behind the firewall; however, the types and patterns of attacks may change in such a way that they manage to bypass the controls in the Security Policy.
Typically, all of the traffic that arrives at the firewall system is logged in a firewall log. Extremely useful information about types of attacks and sources of attacks can be gleaned from monitoring and analysing all incoming traffic, and it is common to install a firewall probe in communication with the firewall log. The firewall probe looks for predetermined sequences—e.g. a plurality of attempts to access a certain port, which requires password authentication; attempts to access certain ports that are known to be reserved for sensitive functionality etc. One of the problems with the firewall probe is that the sequences it looks for are determined by the experience, skill and judgement of a firewall administrator, because the types and patterns of attacks that are placed on a firewall change at a rapid pace. The functionality of a firewall probe is thus largely driven by a reaction to known attacking methods, and cannot, at present, be captured in an algorithmic manner.
If the behaviour of incoming traffic falls within one of these predetermined sequences, an alert signal is generated, which is presented to a firewall operator, together with certain details pertaining to the packet(s) associated with the alert. The firewall operator then decides what action should be taken. For firewall systems receiving a lot of traffic, a firewall operator may be faced with many alerts—the majority of which are not hacking attempts, but could be configuration problems (e.g. a new device has been installed on the private network, but the Security Policy has not been updated to include access to that device). On a psychological level, the attention span of a human, when faced with multiple screens of messages (data), can be limited. Furthermore, when a considerable number of these messages are infrastructure-related, rather than security-related, the attentiveness and motivation of the operator may diminish further still. Thus, any means of automating this process, and reducing the need to involve humans would be of great benefit.